


Leave a Light On

by Niellune



Series: Avengers Academy [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: последнее Рождество в Академии Мстителей





	Leave a Light On

За три дня до наступления Рождества Стив проснулся в одиночестве. 

Впервые за… толком и не вспомнишь, за сколько. Три Хэллоуина и два Рождества большая часть подушки ему более не принадлежала. Неудобно? Возможно. Но право просыпаться, уткнувшись носом в затылок Тони, определённо того стоило.

А сегодня Стив проснулся один. Совсем один. Без поцелуя сквозь дрёму, без сонного бормотания, даже без сообщения “много дел, люблю тебя”, что особенно напрягло. Тони пусть и не отличался постоянством во многих вещах, но определённые ритуалы всё же соблюдал. А Стив уже долгое время был той самой константой наравне с наукой и сыром, без которых Тони не представлял свою жизнь.

Спустившись на кухню и миновав всех этих миниатюрных и не очень старковских роботов — восстание машин, говорил он Тони, а тот только громко смеялся и клялся больше не показывать Роджерсу фильмы о конце света — Стив заметил, что кофейник холодный, а миска с сырными крекерами полная. И вот тут то ему действительно стало не по себе. Что бы ни происходило, какой бы монстр не отвлекал их от занятий и танцев, завтрак для Тони Старка всегда был святым делом.

Длинные гудки в телефонной трубке подтвердили догадки Стива о том, что произошло что-то плохое. Джарвис на попытки включения никак не реагировал. Наташа тоже проигнорировала его звонок. Баки сонно пробурчал в трубку, что спит в такую рань, а у совести всей Академии нет совести, если он звонит раньше будильника. Из чего следовал вывод — Старк и Романова что-то задумали. А, если эти двое что-то задумывали, то Джанет также звонить бесполезно. Она всегда была неизменной третьей в их междусобойчиках.

Выйдя из Башни, Стив осмотрелся. Укрытая утренней тишиной, Академия только-только просыпалась. Роботы Старка таскали по территории ящики с рождественскими украшениями — несколько дней назад Оса строго приказала украсить яркими гирляндами каждый дом, дерево и злодейскую камеру, поэтому теперь барон Фон Штрукер не только слушал каждый день пение белоголового орлана, но и любовался красно-бело-синими огоньками по личной просьбе Стива.

Жаль только, снега так и не было. Последние недели стояла прекрасная тёплая погода. Над вечно солнечным пляжем кружились чайки, и даже до Башни долетал шум прибоя. Где-то там, на горячем песке, спал Дьявольский Динозавр, а Стив ещё помнил времена, когда составлял ему компанию, превратившись в Дино-Капитана. Весело было, но лучше не повторять. Раздумывая, куда же ему повернуть, налево или направо, Стив ещё раз попытался дозвониться до Тони. Ну, что же, если Старк считал, что Стив его не найдёт, то плохо знал своего парня.

Стив же знал Тони слишком хорошо. Слишком. И Тони не мог просто так куда-то уйти, не выпив хотя бы самый маленький стаканчик кофе с молоком. А единственное место, кроме их кухни, где с самого утра кофейник оставался горячим, находилось у парка — ярко-жёлтый киоск, которых когда-то по всей Академии было понатыкано чуть ли не на каждом углу. Теперь же появилось великое множество маленьких магазинчиков, забегаловок, украшений, которые с собой привозили новые студенты, и кофейный киоск остался один. Зато перед каждой прогулкой по парку они с Тони всегда покупали там вкусности.

Как Стив и предполагал, утром Тони побывал именно здесь. Робот-официант на вопросы Стива, конечно же, не ответил, не оснащённый голосовым адаптером, но указал на кофейный автомат, пончики с сыром (целых пять пончиков, куда только в Тони столько влезает?), а после в сторону одной из аллей парка.

Долго искать не пришлось. Знакомая Стиву группа даже не пряталась, считая, наверное, что в такую рань здесь никого не будет. Логично, но не стоило сбрасывать Стива со счетов. Наташа, Джанет, Локи и Тони о чём-то переговаривались, правда без явного энтузиазма. Но даже с улучшенным сывороткой суперсолдата слухом, разобрать, о чём спорили, не получалось.

Конечно, можно было подкрасться сквозь кусты или воспользоваться методом Романовой с участием незаметной картонной коробки, но Стив всё-таки был Стивом и скрываться от друзей не привык. В отличие от некоторых. В конце концов, не разбегутся же они с криками как курсанты Г.И.Д.Р.ы при его появлении.

Первым его заметил Тони. Смущённо, но как-то нервно улыбнулся. Кивнул остальным. Друзья предсказуемо не дёрнулись с места, но враз замолчали.

— Привет, — остановившись напротив Тони, Стив спрятал руки в карманы куртки. — Странное утро, да?

— Ты тот ещё конспиратор, — ткнув пальцем в стакан с кофе в руках Тони, Наташа закатила глаза.

— А не надо было обмениваться “жизненно важным” опытом по шпионажу, тогда бы не выследил, — буркнул Тони. — Команда следопытов по спасению мира, тоже мне.

Наташа лишь отмахнулась от Тони. 

Джанет, поникнув, рассматривала носки начищенных до блеска туфелек. Локи, без привычного для него в их присутствии бахвальства, просто сидел рядом с ней. 

— Так, что случилось? — паниковать раньше времени Стив не спешил, хотя чутьё подсказывало, что зря он не напрягается. Потому что все четверо молчали, а выглядели так, будто… Сказать, что призрака увидели? В Академии на каждый Хэллоуин их собиралось не меньше сотни. Может, очередной апокалипсис? Они только победили Таноса, а всех боссов рассадили в отдельные стеклянные клетки, но это не значило, что не осталось никого, кто бы не заслуживал хороших тумаков. Да и встречали новые испытания его друзья всегда с радостью, предвкушая лишний повод попрактиковаться, повеселиться, потанцевать до утра в конце концов. 

— Расскажем ему? — Оса первой нарушила тишину и, к удивлению Стива, склонила голову на плечо Локи. К ещё большему удивлению, Локи её не оттолкнул и даже не сказал ничего колкого про надоедливую девочку-насекомое.

— Да. Он тоже имеет право знать. Стив — один из первых студентов Академии, как и мы, и помнит он намного больше, чем остальные, — Наташа ткнула носком ботинка Тони по ноге, мол, разбирайся.

— Что расскажете? Эй, ребят, что происходит? — ответом ему вновь послужила тишина. Стив ещё никогда так чётко не ощущал, что её можно потрогать. Дурацкое выражение оказалось как нельзя к месту.

— Стив, если я тебе скажу, что в скором времени Академия… закроется? — подал голос Тони. Стоял он, к слову, непозволительно далеко, хотя обычно при первой же возможности, несмотря на друзей, лез обниматься. — Совсем закроется. Навсегда.

— В смысле? — не понял Стив. — Как это навсегда?

— Никаких больше вечеринок, — попробовал объяснить Локи.

— И пляжа с коктейлями и маленькими зонтиками в ананасах. Юнион Джек — лучший бармен, которого я встречала, — несчастным голосом подхватила Оса.

— И монстров, — обречённо протянул Тони.

— И солдат Гидры, о которых так хорошо чесать кулаки, — с тоской выдохнула Наташа. — И всего остального.

— Но почему? До выпускного ведь далеко, — и снова вопрос Стива наткнулся на невидимую стену молчания и печали. — Тони, почему?

— Потому что она исчезнет.

— Исчезнет?

— Да, исчезнет. Академия, Нью-Йорк вокруг нас. Океан, небо. Всё схлопнется в один момент, и ничего не останется. Только пустота, — на одном дыхании выпалил Тони. Оса всхлипнула. Даже у Наташи губы задрожали. А Стива по голове как прикладом ударило. Вроде и очень больно, и кружится всё перед глазами, но всё равно понимаешь, что происходит. И небо над головой такое же голубое. И глаза у Тони такие же красивые. И хотелось его поцеловать, но Стив так и не успел почистить зубы новой фруктовой пастой.

— Мы что, все умрём?

— Пим уверяет, что нет. В один момент перестанем существовать в этом мире. Скорее всего даже ничего не почувствуем.

— Разве так бывает? Мы не можем просто так пропасть в никуда. Вселенная ведь работает не так.

— А сообразительность половым путём передаётся или в класс ботанов тебя взяли не зря? 

Выразительно глянув на Локи, Стив предпочёл не отвечать. Залившая щёки краска смущения ответила за него.

— Стив прав. Ничего во вселенной не пропадает бесследно. Если мы исчезнем здесь, то появимся в другом месте. Но от этого не легче.

— Почему?

— Не факт, что мы все окажемся в одном и том же мире. И далеко не факт, что будем помнить друг о друге, даже если нам так повезёт.

— Кто ещё знает? — не дожидаясь наступления очередной гнетущей тишины, строго спросил Стив.

— Из учеников больше никто. Фьюри знает, Один и профессор Пим. И Пеппер с Хилл, но они не совсем ученики и на каждом углу шептаться точно не будут.

— Вот и хорошо. Мы впятером обязаны сохранить всё в тайне, — пусть Стив так до конца и не понял, не осознал масштаб надвигающегося конца, он в первую очередь являлся президентом Академии и Капитаном Америка, что подразумевало под собой мужественность, концентрацию и холодный ум.

— Мы тоже об этом подумали. Нельзя никому говорить. Начнётся паника, — согласилась с ним Наташа.

— И все будут несчастны, — всхлипнула Оса. — А ведь Рождество через три дня. Никто не захочет зажигать фейерверки. И петь рождественские песни. И целоваться под омелой. Мы не можем этого допустить. Мы должны держаться ради всех наших друзей.

— Оса дело говорит.

— И сами мы не имеем права в последнее наше Рождество киснуть, как Чаровница над зеркалом, — продолжила она уже бодрее, выставив ладонь, чтобы Стив замолчал. Удивительно, как же быстро она переключалась с грусти на радостное предвкушение. — У меня есть план!

— Вот это моя девочка, — грустно улыбнувшись, Тони присел рядом с ней.

— Я устрою вечеринку, какой Академия ещё не знала!

— Только моя лучшая подруга может спасти Рождество даже для нас, — объяснил Старк в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Стива, да и Наташа растерянно на Джанет поглядывала, будто не верила своим ушам. 

— Большая ёлка на площади? — предположил Локи, до этого особо не участвовавший в разговоре. Только что-то чертил кончиком посоха на земле и тут же с раздражением стирал носком ботинка.

— Именно!

— Фейерверки на крыше Башни Старка, — продолжил он, хитро сощурившись.

— Я без проблем организую, — Тони сверкнул репульсором.

— Карнавальные костюмы! — Оса вскочила на ноги, и крылышки за её спиной задрожали.

— Чур Локи будет оленем! — взмолился Тони под смех подруги.

— Всё для тебя, дорогой! И мы наконец-то вскроем три холодильника с сыром!

— Да, вскроем… стоп, что, мои холодильники и мой сыр?

— Я устрою незабываемый праздник! — уже не слышала Тони Оса. — Даже, если нас разбросает по вселенной, никто и никогда не забудет прощальную вечеринку Джанет Ван Дайн!

Она захлопала в ладоши, уменьшилась и, сделав сальто, приземлилась на плечо Наташе. 

— Организацию начну немедленно! Тони, с тебя техника и фуршет. Наташа, ты всех зовёшь вечером в клуб. Тебе никто не откажет. Локи, — Оса перелетела на его плечо, чему тот особо не был рад, но снова промолчал. Видимо, страх исчезнуть здорово так влиял на характер. — От тебя требуется совсем немного волшебства. Не хочу ни минуты спать в те дни, которые нам остались! Хочу сэлфи с каждым, натанцеваться и наесться крекеров с сыром!

— Я сейчас же организую роботов! — щёлкнул Тони пальцами, и репульсоры вспыхнули на его ботинках, в считанные секунды унося Тони из парка.

Стив толком и сделать ничего не успел, чтобы его остановить. Только наблюдал за тем, как красно-жёлтая вспышка улетает всё дальше и дальше.

Совсем не на такое утро надеялся Стив. Они должны были проснуться вместе и позавтракать. Может быть Стиву удалось бы вытащить Тони на пробежку или в спорт зал. Пусть даже бы Старк как обычно прокачивал харизму перед зеркалом, пока Стив качал мускулы.

Он рассчитывал на очередное счастливое утро, но получил то, что получил. Как и каждый из студентов в Академии, конечно же. Как президент, Стив обязан был подумать о каждом, может помочь, подтолкнуть, направить, приободрить мудрым словом в конце концов. Но единственное, о чём получалось думать — стремительный побег Тони и всё те же долгие гудки в телефонной трубке. Всё утро и весь день, за время которых отменили не только все занятия, но и официально передвинули Рождество на сегодня, Академия гудела в ожидании праздника. Никому и в голову не пришло задавать вопросы. Слов Фьюри об отлично проведённом году и сотне побеждённых врагов было вполне достаточно, чтобы начать праздновать раньше на несколько дней.

Ёлку на главной площади нарядили буквально за пару часов. Клуб подготовили и того быстрее. Но смех, радостные крики, первые пробы фейерверков и три больших холодильника с сыром, которые роботы выкатили к клубу под бурные аплодисменты, не могли исправить главного — Стив не находил себе места и практически не участвовал в организации праздника после того, как понял, что Тони его банально избегает. А за время, проведённое вместе, Стив уяснил одну простую вещь — Тони Старк всегда найдёт тебя сам, нужно лишь набраться терпения. Так что Стив принял единственно верное решение — оккупировал смотровую площадку в Башне. В конце концов, Башня была их домом, и не заглянуть сюда на минутку Тони не мог. Тем более, что фейерверки собирались пускать именно со взлётной площадки Железного Человека. Оставалось лишь ждать вспышки двигателей.

Стив успел опустошить тарелку с крекерами и кола почти закончилась, как рядом наконец-то раздался долгожданный голос:

— Эй.

— Эй, — эхом ответил Стив.

— Я могу? — не договорив, Тони кивнул, а Стив без слов тут же подвинулся, хотя места и так было предостаточно. Но такой себе маленький приветственный ритуал оказался для обоих необходимой связующей ниточкой, чтобы не звучали лишние слова. Скопившееся за весь день напряжение требовало выхода, но Тони пока что молчал. Молчал и Стив. Сидеть вот так вот, рядом, одновременно было очень просто и невероятно сложно. 

— Оса сдержала обещание. Эту вечеринку никто и никогда не забудет.

— Да. Она сговорилась с Джарвисом и узнала коды от моих холодильников. И в них больше нет ни кусочка сыра.

— А помнишь, как ты хотел создать планету из сыра с помощью перчатки бесконечности?

— Напомни, почему я этого не сделал?

— Потому что нельзя создавать планеты из сыра, Тони.

— Ага, так вот почему я считал тебя очень скучным, но очень горячим, когда ты пришёл в Академию. Уже успел забыть. 

Засмеявшись, Стив накрыл ладонью пальцы Тони и крепко сжал. Выбора у Тони не осталось, и сбежать больше не получится. Но он и не хотел. Кажется. Если пришёл сам, значит объяснится. Но Тони только сидел рядом и с высоты площадки рассматривал творящееся внизу счастливое безумие.

— Сколько у нас времени? — всё-таки первым спросил Стив. Этот вопрос мучил его весь день, и только после ответа Тони удалось бы успокоиться. Или смириться. Всё зависело от самого ответа.

— Считанные дни. И я не могу это исправить.

— Ты и не должен.

— Ты не понимаешь, Стив. Я всё на свете могу исправить. Я чёртов гениальный Тони Старк. Но карманная вселенная, где каждый из нас так счастлив, мне не подвластна.

— Карманная вселенная? 

— Чёрт, — Старк дёрнул рукой в попытке подняться.

— Тони? — Стив сжал пальцы крепче, не отпуская. — Сейчас не время хранить секреты друг от друга. Пожалуйста, Тони.

— Помнишь, как после Таноса я спросил тебя, — запнувшись, Тони вновь попытался вырваться, но уже не так яро, а как-то даже обречённо.

— Будем ли мы друзьями всегда? Конечно помню.

— Я спросил не просто так. Я спросил, потому что видел других “нас” в одном из порталов Фьюри. И там всё закончилось плохо.

— И как другой мир связан с нами?

— Один, Фьюри и Пим создали наш мир, и мы просидели в нём как игрушки в снежном шаре последние три года. Ты ведь тоже многое не помнишь, да? Потому что каждый в этом месте — это отголосок настоящих нас оттуда, где нас не стало. Они хотели подарить нам счастливую жизнь за всё то добро, которое супергерои сделали для мира. И дать нам отдохнуть. Но отдых закончен. Вселенная хочет, чтобы мы вернулись обратно. И я ничего не могу с этим сделать. И возвращаться туда не хочу.

— Что ты увидел в портале?

— Мы сделали больно друг другу. А я не хочу просыпаться в таком мире. Я хочу помнить этот мир, где счастлив. Я хочу остаться здесь.

— И я хочу остаться здесь, но это невозможно. Так ведь?

— Да. Невозможно, — запрокинув голову, Тони устремил взгляд в звёздное небо. С трудом верилось, что все корабли, дружеские или вражеские, опускались на Академию из ниоткуда. Да и сам Тони летал в космос, а получалось, что и не летал. Получалось, что они существовали и не существовали одновременно, и Стив многое повидал за годы в Академии, но одно дело — превратиться в оборотня под действием заклятия, а совсем другое — осознать масштабы их ничтожности перед желаниями вселенной.

— И поэтому ты избегал меня целый день?

— Да. Видеть тебя и бояться, что следующая минута может стать последней… неправильно. Пока не понял, что могу упустить эту последнюю минуту.

— Поэтому и пришёл сейчас? — вздохнув, Стив коснулся щеки Тони пальцами, чтобы не избегал его, как весь прошедший день.

— Да. Я не хочу терять ни единой минуты. Возможно, наша судьба не такая уж ужасная, если вселенная хочет нас вернуть туда, где со злом придётся бороться не только чарльстоном до самого утра.

— Наше третье свидание.

— Такое не забывается, — кивнул Тони, улыбнувшись воспоминаниям. 

— Ничего, что происходило с нами, не забывается, — строго, по-капитански выпалил Стив, и внезапно улыбнулся, очень счастливо и открыто. — Ты знаешь, над тобой летает омела?

— Ага. Локи заколдовал. Пройдёшь под аркой в клубе, и не избавишься, пока не получишь поцелуй. Оса подумала, что теперь никто не имеет права упустить тот-самый-момент. Вообще-то это слоган её вечеринки. Ну, знаешь, “если завтра не наступит”, “представьте, что это последняя ночь в вашей жизни” и всё такое. 

— Чтобы никто не упустил свой последний шанс.

— Да.

Они вновь замолчали, но на этот раз молчание навевало лишь лёгкую грусть, не сковывая тяжестью сердце. И дышалось уже легче. 

— А знаешь, я не боюсь.

— Конечно, Капитан Америка ничего не боится. Нашёл, чем удивить.

— Я серьёзно, Тони. Я не боюсь того, что нас ждёт. Пим ведь сказал, что мы ничего не поймём и не почувствуем. Просто проснёмся в какой-то момент в другом месте, в другом мире. Всё вокруг изменится, но мы то останемся теми, кто есть. Я останусь Стивом, а ты так и будешь Тони.

— А если мы окажемся в разных мирах? Именно мы. Что тогда?

— Даже, когда наша вселенная схлопнется. Даже, когда мы перестанем существовать здесь, — опустив ладонь на горящий бледно-голубым светом реактор, Стив склонился над Тони, близко-близко, и от его наполненного любовью взгляда сердце бешено забилось о рёбра. — Не имеет значения, Тони. Я найду тебя в любом из множества миров мультивселенной. 

— И будешь любить меня?

— До конца своей жизни, Тони.

Танцпол гудел. Диджей Вижен, Стражи Галактики и рок-группа Баки, Тора и Гвен сменяли друг друга на протяжении всего вечера. Оса порхала между студентами, как хозяйка праздника, ненавязчиво подталкивая особо стеснительных друг к другу. Только Наташа не поддалась настойчивости подруги, и то, только потому что собиралась сделать всё сама, когда песня “from buck to the widow” закончится. Защитники и Нелюди устроили конкурсы, но против Джессики Джонс все были бессильны. Юные Мстители и Беглецы с восторгом следили за ними, наверное втайне мечтая когда-то стать такими же великими супергероями, даже не подозревая, что уже такими стали. Халки отплясывали на паркете, чудом не проломив пол, а все Торы под неустанным присмотром Локи взрывали небо молниями, пока не настало время фейерверков.

Первая ракета взметнулась ввысь и рассыпалась сотней жёлтых брызг. За ней полетели и остальные, освещая чёрное небо над Академией под бурные аплодисменты и радостные крики.

Сидя под россыпью ярких огней на самой верхушке Башни, Стив целовал Тони, и волшебные снежные хлопья, сверкая в полутьме, слетали с лепестков омелы над их головами.


End file.
